The Earth's Smile
by moonlover19
Summary: Sakura has left them with one last smile. This smile is one Sasuke recognizes. Sakura's funeral from Sasuke's point of view. It is better then it sounds. Please review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Earth's Smile

**Just a one shot I wrote a long time ago if you like it review. I may even write a sequel but only if I get reviews.**

It was spread across her face for the last time, and it was their to stay. Sasuke recognized that smile without a second's thought. That was the smile that she wore when she was alone or daydreaming. The smile that she wore when she was away from reality. Looking back at her pail lifeless form his heart wrenched. He couldn't save her. He couldn't make his real goal come true now. The Goal that whenever she saw him she would smile that smile, the one she wore right now. He felt himself being pulled away from the bloodless form by Kakashi. Tsunade came running up eyes already glazed with tears. Sasuke looked around at all his fellow ninja to find them all in shock, crying or comforting the crying. How ignorant they all are. How ignorant he had been, and now it was to late to try and make things better. Ino stood sobbing into Shikamaru's shoulder, Tenten cried silently next to Neji, Hinata stood hands over her face shoulders shaking. Naruto stood alone closest to Hinata. The rest watched as Tsunade and Shizune worked in vain to heal and revive the fallen pink haired comrade.

Despite the fact that they all new it was impossible all of them wished that the lively green eyes would open once more. Kakashi's hand was still on Sasuke's shoulder and yet despite Sasuke's dislike of human contact he couldn't find the strength to shake the hand off. He felt that when she died Sakura had taken everything from him, his strength his heart everything. Finally when Tsunade stood up shaking her head wiping the sweet off her tear streaked face she looked at them. Nodding to Sasuke she turned to leave. Sasuke picked up the small frail form of his teammate. Right behind him fallowed Naruto, Kakashi, and Sia.

Slowly a mournful procession formed behind the beloved pink haired medic-nin being carried by her teammate and lover. Looking back at the smile on her lips Sasuke felt guilt sweep through him like a tsunami. Maybe if he had not rejected her and his feeling so many times this would not have happened. She would not have had to an imaginary world to feel accomplished, strong and loved. Did she not know that she was loved in this world. No, she didn't because you all called her weak and scolded her for trying her hardest. Maybe she is in that other world where everyone loves her and she does not have to cry from chiding remarks. She deserved a much better life, and they could have given it to her. They could have loved her for who she was and not send her into the depths of misery.

Sasuke vaguely heard the screams that issued from Sakura's only loving relative, her sister. He watched in a daze as the young woman fell to the ground sobbing and gasping. How similar they looked. The same pail skin and same shape face and nose. Sakura had pink hair and emerald green eyes. This woman had purple hair and pail see green eyes. Sakura was taller with broader shoulders. Gently he lay his love down on the cleared Hokage table. Sakura sister went up to her. Softly as if afraid she would break her younger sister her hand flitted over the cold body. Kakashi came forward to comfort the young woman but she merely snapped at him.

"You think you are all high and might don't you. Well, compared to my sister you are the filthiest of low lives. You are not even worthy to stand in her presences. You killed her. Everyday with your mean words and you blindness to true talent. All she ever did was care about you all, all she ever did was protect you. She gave up her freedom to protect her friends and all you did was beat her down, call her names and make her cry. She loved you more then you could ever know. None of you would ever realize the sacrifice she made for you. She was an elite ninja who was called by the Third Hokage to undertake the mission of protecting you all. You were the future of the village. You all have special abilities or amazing talent. You saw her as an ordinary girl, but really she was saving your asses over and over again. You should be ashamed that you would do that to someone who cared so much, even if you didn't know the truth. She was still the best person around. Sakura is a goddess and you are nothing compared to her." By the end Sakura's sister was gasping and crying again. The feeling o guilt engulfed everyone this time.

The funeral was quiet. The sky was black and it was raining. The Earth and sky mourned the loss, too. Sasuke remembered all the times he had seen her real smile. She had always been alone surrounded by trees and flowers. Her laughter was real at those times. The light that shone in her eyes reflected the green around her. She had never wore that smile with any of her companions. She always wore a mask of other emotions. Sasuke wondered if he had ever said a word to the real Sakura and not the fake one. Silently everyone placed white flowers on their beloved Sakura's grave. Sasuke looked at the picture they had placed in front of the grave. Sakura, to any one other than Sasuke, looked happy. She must have been fourteen when that photo was taken. That was five years ago mused Sasuke.

Mournfully everyone began to disperse. The Sand Siblings, even Gaara, went back to their hotel. All the Hyuga's left returning to their compound. Hinata and Neji stayed behind. Sasuke watched Neji sprint to catch up with a sobbing Tenten. Hinata and Naruto walk in the direction of his apartment, holding hands. Lee and Gai left clinging to each other sobbing about the loss of such a youthful flower, and what not. Ino left with Shikamaru. Choji, Shino, and Kiba left together. Sai walked home alone. Kakashi disappeared off the memorial stone. Kurenai and Asuma left to go back to their house.

In the end Sasuke was left alone at Sakura's grave. Suddenly he was unable to bear the weight of her death. Sasuke collapsed onto his knees sobbing. He didn't know how long he cried but as soon as the flow would stop he would remember something to cause him to sob harder.

"Sakura why'd you have to go?" Sasuke choked out in between sobs.

Suddenly a cool wind enveloped him. The sent of cherry blossoms wrapped around his senses. Alerted Sasuke looked up to see Sakura standing before him. She wore a long black kimono that had red, blue, green, and white flowers stitched into it. Her long waves of pink silk hair were pulled into a loose bun, and escaped strands danced around her face, neck, and shoulders. She was smiling at him softly. This wasn't one of her fake smiles this was the smile that Sasuke had dream about receiving for years. This was the smile of Earth.

"I'm not gone Sasuke you just need to find me" Sakura whispered against his ear.

Slowly the image of Sakura began to fade.

"Wait where are you? Where can I find you? Wait Sakura wait!!" but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I guess a lot of people like this so I made a sequel.**

--3--

It had been two whole months since Sakura had appeared to Sasuke. He had told no one but Naruto about the incident.

Flash Back

Sasuke was running as fast as he could down an ally way. He stopped in front of a plain door, and started banging on it ferociously. Hinata opened the door. She looked surprised to see Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke panted out.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Hinata.

"What Teme?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to snap back at Naruto for calling him Teme.

"She's alive and some where. We have to find her."

"What?" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"I just saw her" Sasuke said.

Naruto scanned his teammate. He took in the abnormally pail and sunken in skin of Sasuke's face. He noticed the red rimmed eyes and the purple bags of exhaustion underneath them.

"You're tired Sasuke go home to bed" Naruto said turning and leading Hinata back into his house.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door until he felt the rain begin again. He new no one would believe him. Slowly he turned and left for the Uchiha compound.

End Flash Back

There had been little sun in the two months that preceded her death. When the sun was out it was always in the same place. It would hang low in the western sky and then the rain would start again.

Ignoring the pouring rain Sasuke walked slowly home. He didn't care that he was soaked and all his cloths were stinging to him. He only wanted to be at home in his room so he could mourn the life of the last person he loved. Suddenly he was pulled into a near by building. Sasuke whipped around kuni in hand to see Sakura's sister.

"I know you saw her and I thought you might need some help finding her." She smiled and led him up narrow stairs up to the third floor.

"This was her room" She said opening a wooden door.

Sasuke slowly walked in.

"Take as long as you need, this is as much as I can do for you. You need to find her your self." When he turned around Sakura's sister was already gone.

Sasuke looked around the room and was surprised by what he saw. He always assumed it would be pink but it wasn't. The wall where the door was was yellow, The next one was red, then the one with windows was green, and last was a blue wall. The bed was made with orange sheets. It was a single bed pushed up against the blue wall. There were several pillows, all different colors, scattered on the bed. Among the pillows was a single stuffed animal. It was an elephant. Next to her bed she had a picture of team seven, a picture of her and sai, her and her sister, and last one of her, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

On the red wall was a series of maps and posters. The maps had x's on it and shaded areas that meant something. The posters were not your typical posters but wanted posters. There was one of all the famous S-class criminals and missing Nin, including him.

Sasuke opened up her closet to find a full ANBU Captain uniform. The mask was that of a wolf. Sasuke continued through her things. He found other uniforms he couldn't identify. Then, underneath a green tube top that went with tan leggings, and brown arm warmers, Sasuke found a small tin box. Opening the box Sasuke found a series of letters and pictures. Sitting on the blue upholstered window seat Sasuke began reading. The first letter was from Sakura's mother. In it she described a magical place. In the next letter she talked about the amazing animals that lived in the wilderness she was in. It continued on like that for several letters. Then suddenly the tone shifted. It became urgent. Sakura's mother told her that she would one day have to inherit the responsibility that she held now, and she could only do that through dying. The letters came more frequently. They spoke of unimaginable powers, and terrifying evils. The last letter came with a tone as if Sakura's mother new it was the last one. In it she gave her daughter hope and courage. She also passed on the name Alva or fairy. Sakura Alva. Cherry blossom fairy. Under the last letter was a small stone. The stone was a mix of colors and perfectly round.

Pocketing the stone and the letters Sasuke left Sakura's room. At the bottom of the stairs Sasuke was stopped by Sakura's sisters voice.

"Sasuke, no one can go with you. You must do this alone."

Nodding Sasuke continued out of the building.

Sasuke didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't falter in packing his bag. He was determined to find her, and if that meant he had to search the entire planet then so be it. He new that this was a big risk with him being a missing Nin not so long ago. There would be no Sakura to meet him in the street. There would be no fight with Naruto. Sasuke new he would not be fallowed. Sakura's death had taken to much of a toll on the village.

Out side Sasuke realized this was the first night it hadn't rained. He walked through the familiar street of his home. He walked past the bench he had placed Sakura down on after nocking her out. He walked past the guard towers. Sasuke continued down the main road out of his village. He walked until the road split. This would be his first decision on his journey to find Sakura. He stood there for a while. Then a soft breeze that flew in the direction of the left road brought her sent to him and he fallowed it.

--3--

**PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	3. HELP!

Hey! so I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have had so much work lately and it doesn't look like it will be getting any better!

I would appreciate reviews by new and old readers with suggestions on any of the stories.

once again i'm really sorry!

reviews will help more the you know!

bye ^-^


End file.
